Love in the land of Niflheim
by SuccintHeart269
Summary: Isabella and JJ find a new friend from the forest, claiming that she was once the Kings lover. Apparently she has a past she wishes not to share. How will she respond when she finally sees him again...all will tell by itself.
1. Prologue

**AN: This story is an alternate ending for the JJ love sickness ending whee they get a flower from Amethyst. I'm not sure if I might continue this but I just have this because all I could think about was this story line. I am currently working on Day 2 for Immortal Love but this is just here because I can. So yeah... I might continue... I might not... it depends on what you guys think.**

On the top of a mountain lies two people, a gorgeous princess and a rotten zombie. Together they sit in front of a rose, waiting for it to bloom. They visit the flower every day but it still does not bloom. Then a shadow appears from the forest.

"Love" The shadow just stands there with no emotion. "You must show love to that love with another being for it to bloom." You could easily tell it was a girl, her face hidden with a black cloak. "Now I see why Amethyst gave the rose to you."

She turns around signalling her leave until the princess speaks up. "Wait!" She stands up trying to get the mysterious girl to stop… and she does but still facing away from them.

"What now?"

"At least tell us your name and how you knew about the flower?"

"Stephanie, I have a power unlike others so I can easily identify a plant, plus I was in love once."

JJ enters the conversation by asking one simple question that isn't so easy to avoid. "Who?"

"… The King…"

Both JJ and the princess are shocked by her sudden announcement till she warns them. "Don't follow me, both of you."

Stephanie walks into the forest alone while whispering something, it sounded like an enchantment.

"Stephanie wait!" But she did not.

Even after hearing her warning the pair still run off to find her. All JJ was doing was analysing the zone for some magical powers, and it came up positive. "Be careful Isabella, I have a feeling she has guarded this place with her own magic."

"That must be what she whispered!"

Deep in the forest they could hear a light voice, those of a princess. The more they journeyed in, the louder the voice was. They then find a small clearing with a spring and sitting down on the grass is Stephanie.

"Stephanie!"

"Ah!" It took her some time to realize what was going on. "What are you doing here?! I told you to not follow me!"

"But why don't you want us to follow you?"

Stephanie stares at a tree with a love heart carved into it, inside it says 'Jean + Stephanie'. "We carved that in about 10,000 years ago. That tree is the only thing that makes me keep my sanity."

"Well my name is Isabella and I guess if you have been here since 10,000 years ago, then you would know JJ?"

"Correct…" Stephanie stares at Isabella and JJ holding hands. "I watch the kingdom from afar so I have noticed those who stand out the most. I noticed that the only reason you are awake in the Niflheim is because you were meant to marry the king."

"Yeah… uh… sorry about that…"

"It's ok because he never even asked you to marry him plus you had _fallen_ in love with JJ instead of being forced to love him."

"Well I guess you're right, it was true love."

"I wouldn't even be able to exist knowing someone has married the king…." Stephanie looks down depressed.

"What if you came back to the castle with us?" JJ stands perfectly calm while Isabella gives her hand out to her.

"If you like you can live with us for a bit instead of this forest?"

"Are you sure?!"

"Yes…"

"Then I accept your invitation."

The three go back to the castle, while walking through the town everyone is staring at the mysterious girl with her face completely hidden. "I haven't been in town for a while so this brings back memories."

"Well I'm guessing that the town has probably grown a little since your last visit into town." Isabella walks through the streets with JJ hand in hand. "Are you feeling okay with everyone staring at you?"

"I'm used to it so it doesn't bother me."

They arrive at the palace gates. The castle was just the same as it was over 1,000 years ago. There stand 2 palace guards blocking the entrance into the kingdom.

"Why hello princess, JJ, who is this brat here?"

"Sorry but she is a friend of mine…"

"Well we can only accept her into the kingdom under permission of his majesty, the king."

Stephanie whispers something suspicious, just like the enchantment she meant to protect the forest. The guards breathe in and all of a sudden, they change their minds. "Right this way ma' lady."

They enter the palace with Stephanie in shock. How will she react, will it be good to meet the king or not… all will be revealed… hopefully…

 **AN: So maybe if I get maybe 3-5 or more likes I might continue this... I don't know... I probably might not finish it. I honestly only did this because it was on my mind and i was bored. So I hope you enjoyed this little story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Yet again, this is just a side project and I am only doing this because I am bored and have nothing to do... I really should be working on Immortal Love so I will get right on it... ENJOY!**

In the throne room lies the king. Rapped in royal cloaks with a sparkling crown on top of his head. In his hand is a sceptre with jewels just as precious as his crown. He stands up to greet JJ and Isabella. "What took you so long?" He links eyes with the hooded figure who quickly hides her face as soon as possible.

Isabella could tell that the king was wondering who she was so she quickly replied. "This is a friend of ours…"

Jean couldn't tell if it was a lie or not so she accepts her to stay in the castle with them. Stephanie bows polity to the king so she doesn't seem suspicious. "Thank you your majesty…"

"It's ok! Any friend of Isabella and JJ is a friend of mine!"

"Hehe..." You could only just hear her giggle but even that was incredibly quiet like her magic. "Of course…"

"Well we must be off then" JJ quickly stands between to king and I to make sure my identity is kept a secret. As they leave you could only just hear the king talk to himself quietly.

"She seems familiar but I have seen so many ladies in Niflheim that I can't remember, but she does seem suspicious though… what is she hiding?" Hearing that Stephanie smiles to herself, happy to hear those words from the man she loves.

"Hey Orlando, who is this woman in the painting?"

The three of them walk through the castle corridors to find Sunny and Orlando looking at a portrait of a fine young lady. "I don't know actually, no one knows… they only know when the painting was made and who did."

"Well judging from the date this is very old indeed!" Sunny looks carefully at the date. "10,000 years ago! That is a lot Orlando."

"Indeed, the only problem is her name, she is normally called the mysterious beauty by some of the palace workers."

"Hello Orlando, Sunny." Isabella say hello to the pair while staring at the picture. "Hey Stephanie…" Looking worried, Isabella looks at Stephanie who is walking up to the painting, feeling the texture and checking the date.

"I remember this…" Stephanie takes off her hood to reveal herself in front of the painting. Looking awfully similar, the four just stand there shocked.

"Wait a min… you are the women in the portrait?!" Sunny covers her mouth in awe.

"Correct but shh! No one must know about me so can you keep a secret?"

"Yes ma'am…"

"Yes!" Sunny and Orlando agree to keep her secret while she fully introduces herself.

"The reason to why this painting is here because Jean used to love me, so he got the best painting to paint a portrait of me… I ran away… but I still remember this exact painting."

"Why did you run away?" And of course Sunny just had to ask.

Stephanie changes her expression to a more depressed but furious mood. "Because I'm dangerous, if anything happened to Jean then Niflheim will be harmed… does that answer your question?"

Sunny just stands quietly as if she shouldn't have asked the question. "It's ok sunny, you don't have to feel bad, has happened a lot today…" Stephanie puts her hood over her face till you can't tell she is the women from the painting. "Just don't tell anyone you saw me okay?"

"Okay…" Orland finally spoke up after her revelation.

They could all hear footsteps coming from the halls nearby. "That's the king, if you want you can quickly come to our room so he doesn't find you?"

"Okay, let's go before Jean finds me!"

They all rush quickly to JJ's lab to hide from the king. As the run she could hear the king, Sunny and Orlando talking about the painting, asking him who she was but of course he was dodging the question… or more like the answer… as if he doesn't want to talk about her. Make her only a secret in the back of his mind.

Later that night Stephanie decides to have a walk in the courtyard, caring for the roses there. She finds a wilted rose and feels sorrow for the poor rose being left to die. She casts a spell causing a bubble to form around the rose. "It's ok poor rose, this bubble will slowly heal you."

Stephanie heads back to the room JJ and Isabella were letting her use before the runs straight into his majesty. Lost for words, all she could say was hello to him. "Well hi, have I seen you before somewhere?" He notices the bubble with the rose inside. "So you know magic, huh?

"Yes…" Stephanie looks down, trying not to make eye contact.

"Hey, why do you always have a hood on?"

"Because there are some certain people in this palace that I wish to keep my identity from, even if it hurts me to not tell them…"

"Who?" Stephanie completely hides her face to not show any side of anger or sadness. "It's ok if you don't want to tell-"

"You…" Stephanie finally says something before lowering her hood. "It's me Jean, I have been hiding from you…"

Jean is completely in shock… speechless if I must add. "Steph… Stephanie…"

"Bye Jean…" Stephanie turns around and after five feet she looks back at the dreaded king. "Sorry…" And she puts her hood on again.

 **AN: 'Sorry'... those words really did hurt Jean didn't they. Well I hope you liked this and please like or review, as long as I get some feedback I am fine. Have a good happy holidays in 2 weeks for some people!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was on a role and decided to do another chapter. I don't expect you guys to like it, and I don't expect my self to continue... unless I feel like it...**

It has been 2 days since Stephanie had taken one step out of the spare bedroom that JJ and Isabella gave her. All this time, she has been crying, nonstop. Her lover however stayed in his room for the last 2 days as well, just wondering how long she has been in this kingdom for and why she left in the first place. Orlando and Isabella tried to team up to get them to talk but no matter what, they couldn't do anything. Until Jean decided to do something.

He walked down the halls all the way up to laboratory where Isabella and JJ were. He demanded to know where Stephanie is, with Isabella hoping that this turns out all right, she tells his majesty. Not like she couldn't tell the king any way, he's the king!

"Stephanie…"

"!" Stephanie was shocked that the man she used to love was standing outside. "What do you want Jean!"

"I want to see you, and hug you, and kiss you-"

"Enough!" Even though the others couldn't see her, they could tell that she was engulfed with rage. "I ran away because I care too much about you, and of course you wouldn't understand what I mean, so what I am trying to say is that I'm dangerous!"

"No you're not, now let me in!"

"No!" He could hear Stephanie with tears in her eyes, sobbing. "I ran away because I can hurt you, a lot. You are Niflheim so if anything happens to you, all the people in Niflheim will suffer… and I don't want that…" Stephanie's voice begins to calm down. "Jean… I have caused too much sorrow in your life… so now I'm going, for good…"

There is a light scribble on paper before Jean yells out to Stephanie. "Stephanie wait!" The kings gets a spare key from Isabella but by the time he entered the room, she had escaped through the window. The curtain was fluttering in the open wind. Isabella and JJ join his majesty in the guest bedroom, where Jean is looking down at a script of paper.

There was a little piece of writing, in the form of Stephanie's handwriting. On the paper it said, "I am sorry Jean that I have made such pain for you, so I am leaving for good now… that is if you can find me. I wrote this for you, that is if you still remember this song... please… leave me alone…" Jean was in shock at what she said… she was going to leave Niflheim. He couldn't ever allow that to happen.

He continued reading the entire thing, with the addition of JJ and Isabella peering over his shoulder. He was quietly humming while reading, as if he knew the song already, and he did. This was the song that she sung when he asked her to sing a scenario. Stephanie had a habit to create a scenario, then sing a song that would fit the scenario. In this scenario, a boy and girl loved each other but they had to separate for unknown reasons but they still loved each other, so in the girl's depression, she sang a song…

 ** _Euterpe (Acapella) English Cover – Amalee (LeeandLie)_**

 ** _watch?v=Z-RqBqH6XMY_**

 _Wild flower blossoming_

 _I beg of you tell me this so I know too_

 _Why do people fight?_

 _They all act as if it's right_

 _Don't they know_

 _That's no_

 _Way to live_

 _Valiant flower blossoming_

 _What can you see?_

 _When you look down on me_

 _Why can't people say_

 _That they're sorry for the way_

 _That they fought_

 _I thought_

 _We once could_

 _When the sky has cleared_

 _And rains have passed_

 _I still won't forget the past_

 _You are not alone on your own_

 _I remember you back then_

 _Trembling in front of me_

 _Crying deep inside silently_

 _When you see loved ones withering_

 _What do you do with your remaining time_

 _When your leaves can't speak a word_

 _And your thoughts cannot be heard_

 _How do you covey your love_

 _Ahh_

 _When the summer's sun is hiding and_

 _Winds are harsh against our backs_

 _Everything seems to overlap_

 _I'll sing in your memory_

 _All the times you've spent with me_

 _We've lost your name but I'll sing… for you_

Memories were immediately sinking into his head, because before she left, she casted a spell to allow her memories to flow freely into him. Memories of their dates, memories of their kisses and hugs, memories of her voice, all of those memories are his. He had lived for so long that he forgot all of this.

"Eat it Jean!"

"No! I don't like bananas!" This was one of their most vibrant memories, when they were alive. The grass was swaying gently in the wind, the clear blue sky with fluffy white clouds-making shapes out of clouds was their favourite-but overall, the happy couple sitting underneath a willow by a lake. They found this place when they were kids, carefree and troublesome kids, and came here frequently to enjoy this spot. As they grew older and started dating, this became their regular date place. The willow tree provided great shade and complemented the sparkling blue lake.

"Liar!" Stephanie screamed and shoved the banana down his throat. They were having a picnic under the tree while enjoying the perfect weather.

"The worst part is that I was lying and you knew I was…" He looked away and gave a pouty look. Stephanie jumped onto his back from where they sat and kissed him on the cheek.

"I know you love me." Jean turned his head to fully capture her lips and together they spent that day secluded embracing each other, their naked skins against each other. Their love was shown in a way no one would know, but it was true love…


End file.
